


Thank You Sheriff Wolf

by ReadingBeans



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bigby needs a vacation, Fluff, Fricking love Wolf Among Us, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBeans/pseuds/ReadingBeans
Summary: Sheriff Bigby Wolf has just finished up another day in the office and is getting ready to relax for a while until he's interrupted by the Woodland's very own resident Mundie.
Kudos: 14





	Thank You Sheriff Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't Own Fables In Any Form

Bigby Wolf let out a tired sigh as he leaned forward on his desk to rub his temples. It had been a long day of filling out paperwork and dealing with complaints. He wanted nothing more than to return to his shabby apartment to sleep in his chair. But Bigby knew that his shift was far from over. Just because his office hours were finished, didn’t mean he wouldn’t be called out at some unholy hour to solve a Fables’ problems. Just one of the perks of being the Fabletown Sheriff.

There’s no rest for the Big Bad Wolf.

“I’d kill for a scotch,” he muttered aloud as he leaned back in his chair, glancing at the clock on the wall. It read 5:25 p.m. He should have maybe thirty minutes before the ‘emergency’ calls started. Bigby groaned and after giving his neck a quick scratch, stood up to leave his office. _No harm in getting a quick nap to rest my weary eyes_ he thought to himself.

Just as he opened the door, his sensitive nose was assaulted with a variety of scents. On reflex, he immediately pulled out a Huff n’ Puff cigarette from his pants pocket, along with a lighter. Once lit, the Sheriff took a long drag to allow the smoke to drown out the smells. It wasn’t a perfect strategy for the wolf to cope with the millions of scents in the city, but it worked well enough. And with that problem solved, Bigby locked his office, and went down the hall towards the elevator.

“Sheriff!” a familiar, soft, feminine voice called from good ways from behind him. Her voice was accompanied with the rapid, light footfalls of flat shoes on the hall’s dingy carpet. Bigby stopped and turned with his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

“Allison,” Bigby acknowledged in a tired tone with a raised, inquisitive brow. Said girl was half running down the hall to reach him. Her short, wavy sand-colored hair was bouncing with her with every step, and her key necklace was clinking against her baby blue, knee-length dress. “You’re working late.”

“Bi…by, I…could say…the same…about you,” she panted a little, as she finally reached him.

“Nah, my office hours are over. Just emergency calls now,” The sheriff smirked, and took the cigarette from his mouth as he waited for her to catch her breath. Once she recomposed herself, Allison gave him soft smile.

“Sorry. I know you just locked your office, but Ms. White wants me to collect copies of today’s filed Incident reports to bring to the Business Office.” Bigby let out a snort.

“Seriously? Snow can’t wait till morning?”

“Sorry Sheriff, but Ms. White expressed that she wanted to see those papers on her desk as soon as she comes in tomorrow. If they’re not there, it will be on me, and I’d rather not make her job any harder. Mr. Crane has been passing more and more work off on her lately, and it’s really stressing her out. I just don’t understand why he does it,” the young woman replied with a sad sigh. Bigby took another drag from his cigarette, and nodded as the smoke escaped from his nostrils in wispy clouds.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” he muttered, as he started walking back to his office with Allison in tow. “Crane has never cared for Mundies, and with you having the Mayor’s favor, well he can’t take his anger out directly on you.”

“So, he makes Ms. White’s life even more miserable, because he can’t get rid of me,” Allison bit her lip with a contemplative look, and crossed her arms as the pair came to a stop in front of the Security Office door. Bigby gave her the briefest look of sympathy over his shoulder as he unlocked and opened the door. Then he walked in, and Allison followed him, only to come to a dead stop as she took a good look at the room.

“Jeez Bigby! Your office is a mess,” she gasped with wide eyes full of astonishment. The wolf gave her a chuckle, and a guilty shrug. Papers were scattered all over his desk in no apparent order. Chinese take-out boxes filled the trashcan, and one was being used as an ashtray, since the actual ashtray was full of cigarette butts. Some of the filing cabinets were opened with papers spilling out, and the pegboard crowded with old wanted fliers was tilted on the wall behind the desk. All in all, the office was disorganized chaos.

“Bigby, Colin has higher standards for cleanliness, and he’s literally a pig. How do you find anything in all this?” she asked in a half-joking tone, as she gestured around the room.

“Usually, I know the general location,” he replied, gathering up some of the papers on his desk into a neat pile. Allison grinned, and shook her head.

“Yeah, and then it takes you three days to get it to the Business Office. You might want to consider getting your own assistant to help you out.”

Bigby chuckled again, holding his cigarette in one hand and handed over the stack of papers using the other. Allison’s jaw dropped as she reached over the desk to take them and thumbed over the pages.

“Jeez! That’s a lot of Incident reports! Are those all against you?”

“Eh, not all of them. But there are a few. Guess I’m just a popular guy,” the Sheriff replied lightheartedly, flicking his now burnt-out cigarette into the take-out box. Then he came around to the front of his desk to lean against it, crossing his arms indifferently. Allison sighed, and adjusted the papers in her hand, before looking up at Bigby in his amber colored eyes.

“Bigby, forget what I said before. You definitely NEED an assistant. If only to be there to smooth things over when Fables get angry with you. Which seems to happen a lot,” she stated with a serious tone. The wolf felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk.

“I can’t help it if someone wants to take a swing at me. Old grudges from our days back in the Homelands I suppose,” Bigby sighed, trying to keep some humor in his tone to make light of the situation. But Allison furrowed her brows as she frowned.

“But that’s not right…I thought that everyone is supposed to have fresh start here….and you’re actually trying to help them, just in your own way…” she said softly, tilting her head to the side. The simple action, coupled with her big innocent blue eyes, made her look like a kicked pup. It made Bigby shifted uncomfortably. Instinct told him to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but he wasn’t normally an affectionate sort of guy. So instead, he tried to leave the office, but Allison reached up to gently grabbed at his shoulder, causing him to pause.

“Bigby, I know I’m still pretty new around here, but from what I’ve seen, you’re trying to do a job that’s darn well impossible for only one person to do, and no one thanks you for half killing yourself to keep them safe.” Her voice was becoming a soft whisper. “So…you know what…I’m going to do it.”

Bigby turned to face her with a questioning look when suddenly, Allison wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest. He froze, all words escaping him. The only thing that the wolf could process was that the young Mundie woman was holding him, and despite still having the lingering smell of his cigarette, her scent was overwhelming him. It was like a fresh summer breeze through a flower garden after the rain. Not as enticing as Snow’s scent, but nice all the same.

“Thank you, Sheriff Wolf,” she said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt, but Bigby had no trouble understanding her. It brought him out of his daze. And he felt a small smile instead of his smirk, and he awkwardly hugged her back.

“Well kid,” Bigby said, slowly regaining his ability to form coherent sentences. “You’re something else.”

The young woman smiled against his shirt, before shifting to let go. Feeling her loosen her grip, Bigby let her go, and stepped backwards, bumping into the door. He scratched his neck, as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, still clutching those papers.

“Well…” she began. “Sometimes we need just a little thank you for doing our parts, especially if it can be dangerous. And…I know people don’t usually thank you for you doing yours so…yeah…um…” she trailed, straightening out the papers. Not enjoying the awkward silence that fell over them, Bigby opened his mouth to say something, but Allison glanced at the clock on the wall, and gasped.

“Jeez! I better get these papers copied and on Ms. White’s desk!” she declared in her usual chipper tone. Bigby blinked with surprised at the sudden shift in her mood before he smirked, and stepped aside so she could leave. “And don’t worry, I’ll have the originals back in your office tomorrow sometime!” she called as she went out of the room.

Once the door shut behind her, Bigby let out a chuckle as he glanced around his office at the ‘mess’ wondering if he should get an assistant. Someone to keep track things, and maybe even help in field. Of course, he’d prefer if it was someone like Allison, who didn’t judge based on past actions, and who always seemed in a pretty good mood. That’d make his job a little bit easier…okay, a lot easier. Bigby liked Allison. He thought she was a good kid just trying to find her way in a world not quite her own. A lot like the Fables themselves when they had first arrived in the Mundane world.


End file.
